Kentaro (Wii Sports Club)
If you're looking for the Mii from Wii Sports, go to Kentaro (Wii Sports). Kentaro is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. His Total Skill Level is 11. Wii Sports Club Kentaro is unknown in Tennis and Boxing. He is only a Baseball team member. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Kentaro is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * He's one of the only Miis to have glasses that match his eye color. * His Japanese name (けんたろう) is the same as his English name. * He’s Japanese. * His name means "big boy" in Japanese. * You can earn his badge for making 250 edits on "Japanese Miis" articles. * In Wii Party U, he's one of the only 3 Beginner Miis to wear brown. * Kentaro and Mitsu are the only Beginner Miis in Wii Party U who wear glasses. * Kentaro is the only CPU with those eyes. * Just like David, Kentaro is a Beginner while the Mii from the Wii that has the same name as him is an Expert. Gallery HEYimHeroic 3DS QR-025 Kentaro.JPG|Kentaro's official QR Code, generated by HEYimHeroic by extracting his Mii data file. HEYimHeroic 3DS FACE-025 Kentaro.JPG|Kentaro's official face image, generated by HEYimHeroic by extracting his Mii data file. HEYimHeroic 3DS FULLBODY-025 Kentaro.JPG|Kentaro's official full body image, generated by HEYimHeroic by extracting his Mii data file. Badge-19-6.png|'Kentaros Badge IMG_20190331_231158.jpg Kentaro2.png Kentaro SSB4.png|Kentaro in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U WVW69i9M3r0qGQNfvg.jpg|Kentaro in Mario Kart 8. My-nintendo.png|Kentaro and friends in My Nintendo. HNI 0047.JPG|Kentaro with Araceli in Miitopia. 1532039217334163787460.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(142).jpg|'Kentaro''' with the original Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(143).jpg|'Kentaro' with the original Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(144).jpg|'Kentaro' with the original Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(145).jpg|'Kentaro' with the original Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(187).jpg|'Kentaro' with the original Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(188).jpg|'Kentaro' with the original Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(189).jpg|'Kentaro' with the original Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(190).jpg|'Kentaro' with the original Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(191).jpg|'Kentaro' with the original Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(192).jpg|'Kentaro' with the original Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(193).jpg|'Kentaro' with the original Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(194).jpg|'Kentaro' with the original Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(195).jpg|'Kentaro' with the original Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(196).jpg|'Kentaro' with the original Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(197).jpg|'Kentaro' with the original Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(198).jpg|'Kentaro' with the original Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(199).jpg|'Kentaro' with the original Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(200).jpg|'Kentaro' with the original Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(201).jpg|'Kentaro' with the original Kentaro in Wii Party U. IMG 1777.jpg|Kentaro as a swimming referee. IMG 2201.jpg IMG 2277.jpg IMG_2410.jpg IMG_2753.jpg 2019-02-24 (28).png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(106).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(134).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(161).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(383).jpg Hero img.png|'Kentaro' with friends 1379907028 Wii U Wii Party U SS-19-1024x5761.jpg 1- Beginner-0.jpg|All of the Beginner Miis in Wii Party U. CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. Category:Male Miis Category:Beginner CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Mii Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Baseball Teammates Category:Brown Males Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Japanese Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:CPU Category:Wii Party U Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Gray haired Miis Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Category:Right handed Category:Wii U Mii Category:Miis whose eyebrows don't match their hair color Category:Elderly CPU Miis Category:Miis that don't appear as a rival in all sports Category:Wii Sports Club Miis that have the same name as other Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis that have hairstyles that were on the Wii to begin with Category:Miis with the same name in Japanese Category:Miis with wrinkles Category:Miis with unique eyes